2 sides to every story YxU
by MichaelaLyoko
Summary: Yumi and Matthias together! What do you think? My first story! Please give feedback, I want to learn! Hope you enjoy! YxU yxM?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"So can you help me Yumi?" Matthais asked intently. Yumi savored the thought while slipping a quarter which dispensed a cola in return.

"Of course, on one condition, "Matthais smile faded." you buy me a coke next time."She smiled.

Matthais returned the smile and laughed. "Thank you so much! You're the best, so we start today?" Yumi nodded, sipping her soda lightly.

Ulrich, Odd and Aleita were seated at their usual table eating this week's special, pancakes with sausage. Jeremie was typing swiftly on his computer.

"Hey Ulrich, can I have you're the rest of your pancakes?" Odd looked over at Ulrich who had pushed away his breakfast.

"Yeah, don't you ever stop eating?" Ulrich cracked a smile.

"Hah! Never!"Odd laughed and scooped up a pile of soaked pancakes.

"Hello everyone,"Yumi slid quickly into a seat next to Jeremie. Matthais took a chair from another table setting it near Yumi. Everyone exchanged confused glances.

"Anything new?'' Yumi looked at everyones plate. "Ahh, the special huh? Pancakes and sausage!"

"Yeah! Do you want a bite?" Odd forked a pancake slice in front of Yumi. She declined.

"Nah, you need that energy Odd!" Yumi smiled making Ulrich straighten up. Alieta and Jeremie were staring at Matthais.

"I'll be right back ok, Yumi?" Matthais stood up and walked to the breakfast line.

"Matthais seems lost…"Aleita smiled and glanced at Ulrich. "Why is h-"

"I can't make it tonight, if there's a XANA attack, ok?" Yumi intervened.

"Why?" Jeremie took his eyes off of his computer screen.

"Parents again, you know that I have to stay home sometimes." Yumi continued "There getting curious again." She rolled her eyes with a twinkle of guilt.

"We can manage without you for a night." Alieta assured "But whats with…"

Before Aleita could finish, Matthais sat back in his seat, smiling. Yumi sat back and stared at Matthais. Ulrich kept his eyes darted at Matthais.

"So Matthais, why are you sitting with us?" Odd blurted out. Everyone gave him a look.

"Um," Matthais stared at everyone then quickly looked at his watch and then at Yumi who was picking at her thumb.

"Come on Matthais, I got to talk to you!" Yumi smiled softly and got up grabbing his hand. The table was silent with shock. They left walking hand in hand. Aleita cleared her throat. Jeremey shifted his computer.

'_What_ was that?" Ulrich asked frustrated. None of them could answer.

'That was great!" Matthias smiled hugging Yumi "She was totally giving the worry weird look!"

"Yeah, just follow the direction and Caroline will be at your feet!" Yumi started untangling and walking. "But don't treat her like dirt?"

"I'm very sorry if your friends are or will be mad at you." Matthias said.

"Oh, it's fine, they'll get over it!" Yumi took a deep breath, knowing that they were all confused especially Ulrich. Thank god William hadn't seen them together yet, he's probably writing love letter! Yumi smiled.

(To be con.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** "I'll see you tonight?" Matthais asked eagerly giving Yumi a quick hug and started walking.**

** "Yeah, I cleared with my parents and my friends." Yumi said looking at the ground.**

** "You have to clear with your friends?"Matthais looked back his forehead was crumpled.**

** "No, it's just we had something planned and stuff like that." Yumi explained, **

**waving her hand for him to go.**

** "I'm really sorry if I ruined anything big?" Matthais said before he started walking **

**again.**

** "No, you didn't, just a regular get together." Yumi smiled "I got to go to Italian, bye."**

** "I really don't know what's up with Yumi and **_**Matthais**_**!" Odd disgusted at his **

**name. The group was heading toward the next class.**

"**Hey guys, have you guys seen Yumi?" William came out of the cafeteria holding an apple. **

"**Yeah, shes hanging out with her new BF, Matthais." Ulrich hissed**

"**No, we don't know that," Aleita stated "she's just hanging out with him, although she did act strange…"**

"**Hmm, well I guess I'll find out myself, see you guys!" William started running **

**toward Italian. "Yumi looked pretty normal, no XANA or anything, I've checked all the **

**towers." Jeremie explained swaying his laptop bag. "I'll try to text her."Aleita **

**pulled her phone and typed swiftly. Closing her cell she smiled. "I'm sure its **

**nothing, she **_**is**_** allowed to talk to other people." **

**Ulrich grunted. "Let's get to class…"**

** "Hey Yumi," A voice rose near Yumi breaking her daydreaming. William's face was bright.**

** "Oh, hey William, where were you today?" She dropped her pencil on her desk. **

** "Doctors appointment, what, you missed me?" William smirked. His eyes lifted up to her.**

** "Yeah, but not in that way!" she smiled and started drawing.**

** "So, I heard about you ignoring you friends, hanging out with Matthais?" William **

**questioned her.**

** She once again dropped her pencil. "No I have not been ignoring my friends, and **

**hanging out with Matthais is because he is a friends of mine." Yumi shot back.**

** "Ok, ok, I don't want you to be mad at me, that's just what I heard." William set his **

**notebook and pen on his desk.**

** "From who?" Yumi leaned in.**

** "People…that's all I'm saying." He smiled and elbowed her lightly. Yumi cracked a smile, a vibration came from her pocket, Yumi ignored it completely. Although she had known William for a while her trust in him was still shaky, he was arrogant most times and mostly still after her. "Italian people!" The teacher burst through the class door flaring his hands in the air. "We, speak Italian, ok?" Class had officially begun. **

**LATER THAT DAY**

_**Ring! **_

** The final bell rang and all the students at Kadic were heading toward their dorms. **

**Yumi slid by crowds of people, her head craned for Matthais. "Hey Yumi!" Matthais **

**touched her shoulder. She turned making sure to swiftly get him out of Ulrich's sight.**

** "Oh, I was trying to look for you!" Yumi caught her breath "So, are you sure **

**Caroline is going to the movie theatres?"**

** "Yes, with Tim, they're going to see a 7:00 showing of Pet Cemetary." Matthais **

**looked at his wrist watch and double checked. **

**They headed off through the doors of Kadic. **_**"Hey…"**_

** "Still no XANA attacks?" Odd asked for the millionth time. Aleita chuckled while Ulrich rolled his eyes. The halls were filling out and groups of students started to form.**

** "Positive, but I think we should still go to the factory and learn more about the **

**new monsters and what might be XANA's next…" Before finishing his sentence, the **

**doors swung open and hit Odd right in his chest. "Hey…" Before anyone could speak there they were Yumi and Matthais.**

** "Oh, sorry, ma-" Matthais caught hold of Odd who steaded himself. Ulrich turned the other way. **

** "Oh, hey guys, um, we got to go!" Yumi pulled through them and Matthais followed eagerly. **

"**Going home right, Yumi?" Jeremie glanced. His glare meaning, "**_**tell me the truth..even if it isn't"**_

** "Yeah, nothing, right?" She smiled.**

** "No, um, we'll see you later?" Jeremie exchanged looks between Odd and Aleita. Yumi disappeared within groups of students.**

** "This has to be a XANA attack." Ulrich growled. " After what just happened…"**

** "Oh, Ulrich I told you to ask her out already or something like this would happen!" Odd shifted shoulders. " Now I need some ice cream…"**

** "Not like that Odd-" **

** "Yeah,"**

** "Uh-ha." Aleita said.**

** "Well, I guess if there really is no XANA attack, maybe we could hang out **

**somewhere or something like that?" Jeremie put in. The group agreed and walked off.**

** "Mom, where's dad?" Yumi came through the threshold of her kitchen. Her **

**mom was cooking something that filled the house with a smell. Matthais slowly followed **

**her. Hiroki was playing roughly with his gameboy. "Who's he?" His eyes quickly glanced at him then back to the game screen.**

** "Mom, Hiroki this is one of my friends Matthias." Matthias waved his hand and **

**smiled. "We're going to the movies, so I'll be out tonight, k?"**

** "This is not your boyfriend Ulrich!" Hiroki got up from his chair "Do you like him?"**

** "No, he's my friend," Yumi glanced at Matthais. **

** "Yeah, I had an extra ticket and she's a great friend." He added.**

** "How long will you be out, and your dad has extra work tonight." Her mom wiped her forehead and looked at them.**

** "Around 8:30, I should be back." Yumi stated.**

** "Don't worry, were just going to see a movie." Matthais then thanked Mrs. Ishiyama and stated a comment on Hiroki's game.**

** "Really, that's how you defeat the big spiders?" Hiroki leaned over his game.**

** "Well, bye mom, Hiroki," Yumi whispered to Matthais," Give me 5 to change ok?"**

** He nodded.**

**6:39**

** Yumi came down from her room dressed in a pair of jeans and a red belly cut shirt. "Let's go."They went through the door.**

** "So, I was thinking maybe we sit three chairs from them," Matthais looked at Yumi.**

** "Yeah but remember, no trying to kiss me, if you want to do something "drastic" ask before you do!" Yumi set the rules.**

** "Ok, got it."Matthais winked and understood completely.**

** "Still no XANA attacks?" Aleita studied the laptop. "Yeah nothing."**

** "Then what do you want to do tonight?" Odd unwrapped his chocolate bar.**

** "Put in the towel…" Jeremie suggested.**

** "No, something fun, we always fight, something different!" Odd said.**

** "I feel bad for Yumi, her parents are always there and bugging out..." Aleita looked to the ground.**

** "We could hang out at her place?" Ulrich eye's lit up. **

** "I guess, nothing to do, yeah?" Jeremie asked.**

** "Yeah!"Aleita smiled and high fived Odd.**

** "Let's save her from her parents." Odd finished his bar. They all headed toward Yumi's place.**


End file.
